


Love in training.

by Yokelish



Series: Love. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Love. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Love in training.

“I hate this,” you complained quite loudly. Gladiolus smirked at that and patted your back with a generous force. It pushed you forward and made you stumble. You were hurting all over the place, why did he take joy in it? Oh, yes, right, because he was the one to make you suffer. All three of you.

“I agree,” Prompto supported your argument there but only when he was at a safe distance from Gladio. You groaned. Gladiolus made a quick move forward, catching up to Prompto in a blink of an eye. The poor guy would always get it a bit worse for saying something like this.

“Break time,” Noctis said, huffing and puffin, “it’s — it’s an order.”

“Very well then,” Ignis casually agreed. He was supporting himself with a wooden lance but so discreetly it was almost impossible to tell. This training session got even to him.

“Wuss,” Gladio rumbled while having Prompto in a headlock. Then he looked at you and Noctis. “Wussies.” Noctis nonchalantly waved him off. As if something like that could get to him at this rate. You sat on the ground no longer trusting your legs to support you. The muscles were taut and strained and you could tell were quivering from all the tension. Hot droplets of sweat running down your face and down your neck. This felt disgusting but also rejuvenating. 

“This is all for you, Noctis,” you said with a hint of a grudge.

“I didn’t make you,” he defended himself. It was true. He didn’t make you. Either of you. Ignis didn’t have to be a Crownsguard. Prompto didn’t have to want to train and possibly become one either. The only who had an obligation to that was Gladiolus. So why were all of you doing here?

“That’s actually accurate,” Prompto said. Gladio had finally ceased his torture. “It kinda _is_ all for you, Noct.” That irked young prince. As if he was accused of some misdeed. As if he had done something wrong. With a single gesture of his hand, he conveyed a simple message, _Back off._

“Look at us,” you said instead, trying to smile, “training with you. For you.” Noctis scowled and bestowed a glare of irritation. As if that could scare anyone here.

“I mean,” you continued nonchalantly, leaning back a bit, placing hands behind yourself for support, “look at all of us.” This felt good, your abdomen muscles could relax a bit. “We are all here because of you.”

“Can you quit it?” the prince glowered again.

“No-no, let it continue, Noct,” Prompto argued in your favour. “I think you are missing a point.” Prompto came to sit beside you, copying your pose. Noctis was sitting in front of you with Ignis standing just behind him and slightly to the right. Gladio was in between Prompto and Noctis, a wooden sword resting on his shoulder carelessly.

“He always does,” Ignis softly added, absentmindedly.

“Hey!” Noctis rebuked and turned his head to glare at Ignis. Again, not like he could scare anyone here into meek submission.

“I’m sorry, I was speaking,” you scolded. When the attention was back where it should be, you continued. “All of us are here for you and because of you. You ever wonder why?”

“Should I?” he asked, cocking his head. He looked like a cat when he did this. You’d laugh and call him something like Meowtis, the paw-rince or even Noctis Whiskers Caelum. But this was not the time.

“You are a dumbass,” you said instead, “and you don’t appreciate us or yourself.” There was that telltale sign on Noct’s face that said how much he didn’t like to talk about himself. It was funny how someone born a prince would have such issues with self-esteem.

“Yeah, you don’t,” you insisted, knowing you sounded accusingly. He deserved a bit. He was interrupting and missing a point. “You, born into everything, don’t appreciate us. We are here for _you,_ ” you pointed at the subject, “and not even because we have to be. Even Gladio. He is your shield, not your personal trainer.” Noctis rolled his eyes at this. Gladio softly chuckled. That reaction pushed the prince even further.

“So what are you doing here?!” The prince didn’t shout but he surely raised his voice. The question reverberated in the training room.

“Being your friends and support,” you said. You’d shrug it off but that wasn’t an option. Physically.

“Huh?”

“Got a good point there, princess, you better listen,” Gladiolus said, coming closer to you. Before Noctis could say something he didn’t mean, Prompto opened his mouth, “Come on, dude, you won us over,” he said cheerfully. He seemed the one who totally understood where you were going with this while Gladiolus was just merely guessing.

“True,” you picked up. “Weird but true.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis asked, sarcastically.

“I mean no offense, Your Highness,” you spoke again, purposefully accentuating the formal royal address. That would get under his royal skin. “But you aren’t particularly charming or gracious or even funny.”

“He is funny but only not intentionally,” Gladio chimed in with his quick wit. Ignis politely cleared his throat. Prompto grinned. You pressed your lips together to prevent laughing. The Shield and the Crowned Prince started each other down.

“No matter,” you said, copying Scientia’s accent. Ignis visibly perked up at this. Not offended, just curious and surprised. “The point is, you won us over, Your Highness, and even we don’t know why.” You sealed the sentence with a smile. Noct was obviously confused by that. That puzzled expression on his face was always accompanied by a slight frown.

“He is totally missing it,” observed Prompto.

“I told you so,” Advisor spoke up again. Ignis was coming closer to you and Prompto, stopping in line with Gladiolus. Even those seconds of thought processing weren’t enough. Noctis Lucis Caelum was totally missing the point. His eyes were locked on yours, filled with confusion and question. As if he could find an answer on your face.

“Just say it,” Prompto nudged you on the ribs, “he won’t get it unless you smack him with it.”

“Lucky Lady Lunafreya,” you joked. “Okay, my royal dude, listen carefully.” You held a theatrical pause. “We love you.” The puzzled look on Noct’s face melted into one of complete astonishment.

“Finally,” noted Ignis. Gladio hummed in approval. Everyone was watching Noctis and what he would do or say next. But he didn’t say anything. He just started to crawl on all fours towards you. You’d scramble away but were too tired for that. You could always kick him though. It was a moment too late that you realized what he was about to do. When he was close enough, he raised his hand and pressed it against your shoulder. Your body easily gave up under little force due to exhaustion. You back hit the ground and on top you were pressed down by the prince’s heavy and tired body. Prompto placed his upper body on top of Noctis. You were positively getting crushed.

“You are sweaty,” you whined. This is two sweaty men right on top of you. As above, so below, as they say. You saw Gladiolus and Ignis looming above the pile of bodies. Looming above you.

“Guys, no,” you whined again. You would be crushed under the weight of them all. The two men exchanged a glance, communicating without words. They sat on each side of you and then came to lay beside you. When you felt their presence beside you, your hands instinctively reach out for their hands. That was accomplished easily enough.

“I take it back, Your Highness, I hate you,” you said, breathing as much as you could. A sleepy _hmph_ was the only thing Noctis offered for a response.


End file.
